Intoxicated
by ObsidianLaw
Summary: LudwigxFeli  Ludwig's just drinking at his usual bar, in his usual place, but most of the crew watching him in the background think he's drinking too much.  Where's that Italian when you need him?  Proceed with caution! MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT


LudwigxFeli: Intoxicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters in this fanfiction and I do not make money off them, they all belong to Himaruya Hidekaz! (Wow, I actually remembered how to spell his name...Wouldn't it be embarrassing if I spelt his name wrong...? -double checks-)

As stated above, this is **BL** fic focusing on Ludwig and Feliciano with some hints of AlfredxArthur. Proceed with caution!

Ludwig chugged down his third beer in large gulps. After it had been emptied, he crudely wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his uniform, while simultaneously slamming the durable mug onto the wooden counter, asking for more.

While his mug was being refilled, Ludwig had time to organise his thoughts. It had been hell the last few days, let alone the past few weeks. He just wanted to forget it all, forget all his troubles, his worries, his damned boss's orders. He wanted to scream and throw a tantrum - it was so unfair. But as much as he wanted to do those things he was still a respectable man who could hold his temper, and keep his thoughts to himself...for now...

After what seemed like a decade, his drink finally arrived and he knocked it back down his throat, barely tasting it. He could care less how primitive he seemed right now, it was about time he had a break.

Feeling a bit hot, Ludwig unbuttoned the top of his uniform, shrugged out of it and pulled it out of his pants. He attempted to fold the piece of fabric, but he gave up soon enough, and left it as it was on the barstool next to him. He felt much better without the stuffy high-collar jacket; he contemplated if he should get rid of the undershirt as well, but decided against it since his refill appeared in front of him once again.

-O0o-o0O-

Unbeknownst to Ludwig, a group of men sat in the shadows watching him.

"Hey, don't you think we should stop Ludwig? I mean remember the time he got really really drunk? The place was in complete ruin by the time he passed out." Roderich spoke up first, breaking the silence within the circle.

"Well, I must say what Roderich says is true, but there is absolutely no way I am going to walk up to that barbarian in the state he's in" replied Francis, tipping back some sort of high-quality, deep coloured wine.

"I'll fucking kill him if tries to trash up this place. There's no fucking way I'm letting him get off the hook!" shouted Arthur, jumping to his feet, before collapsing back onto his seat, leaning heavily on Alfred to stay upright.

Alfred patted Arthur's shoulder, the action prompting Arthur to shove the hand off. Looking hurt, Alfred continued the conversation, "Someone has to stop him. He's going to throw this place into chaos soon…I think that's his sixth?"

Even though Alfred sounded urgent, nobody dared to make a move to approach Ludwig.

Swirling his wine in the bottom of his glass, Francis spoke up once again, "Where is that stupid Italian when you need him most...?"

No one answered, but it was obvious everyone agreed.

-O0o-o0O-

"Erm...Ludwig? I think you've already had a lot…maybe you should stop..." whimpered Toris, who had been forced to operate the bar due to Ivan's influence.

Ludwig pounded his fist onto the counter, "To hell with it, I don't care, just give me more!"

"Y-Yes sir!" squeaked Toris, grabbing the next bottle quickly and poured it for Ludwig.

As Ludwig brought the mug to his lips, the door of the bar crashed open, surprising everyone in the room. Ludwig turned to glare at the intruder.

"FELI HAS ARRIVED~~" shouted Feliciano, with his hands thrust up in the air, grinning at his successful, dramatic entrance. He looked around, trying to spot anyone he knew.

The four men in the corner ducked down, low in their seats. Each and every one of them prayed that Feliciano hadn't seen them, lest blowing their cover.

"Oh~! Hey, Ludwig~ I'm so glad you're here~" sing-songed Feliciano, skipping over to his ally.

There was a collective sigh of relief from the corner.

"Oh...joy...glad you're here too…" Ludwig said, somewhat sarcastically, and turned back to mull over his drink.

Feliciano laughed, "I'm so happy that you want to see me~~ Can I have some of that~?" Feliciano leaned over to have a sip of Ludwig's beer.

"Hey!" Ludwig protested, but Feliciano had already consumed quite a lot before he managed to retrieve it.

Feliciano settled back into his seat, but fell off when something slipped under him. He picked it up, scrutinized it and realized it was Ludwig's jacket. He put it on, for the sake of it.

Ludwig swallowed the rest of his drink so that Feliciano wouldn't be able get to it. Talking about Feliciano, it was a bit quiet...which was strange...so Ludwig looked to see what the Italian was up to, and almost choked on his last gulp.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" asked Ludwig, trying to rescue his jacket.

Feliciano giggled, "I'm trying on your jacket, don't you think it's cool~?" Feliciano spun to show Ludwig how it looked, only to trip and fall in mid-spin.

"Ow..." Feliciano sniffed, he tried not to cry, but it had hurt.

"...don't tell me you're buzzed already..." muttered Ludwig, he didn't want to deal with this.

"Huh~? B-buzzed? O...of course I'm not d-drunk~" giggled Feliciano, swaying slightly to his feet and hiccupped.

Ludwig stared at Feliciano's unsteady form and decided he should wrap up early. But one last drink wouldn't hurt.

So swallowing the last pint of the day, Ludwig tried to get Feliciano to follow him, but the klutz just fell flat on his face again after tripping over a non-existent rock on the floor.

"Ludwig...~ Help me...~" Feliciano whined, turning over but still sprawled on the floor.

"..." Ludwig seriously did not want to deal with this shit right now.

"Ludwig...~" Feliciano pleaded in a pathetic voice.

"Okay…okay...fine." mumbled Ludwig, bending down to help Feliciano up.

As Ludwig bent down, to lend a hand, it seemed to Feliciano that Ludwig's face was so conveniently close. Maybe too close, but it fitted his purposes just right; reaching up, he caught the back of Ludwig's neck and pulled him down.

Losing his balance, Ludwig fell to his knees, hands raised to push Feliciano away. Only that he never followed through with the pushing action, deciding he might as well indulge a little. He was intoxicated enough anyways.

Feliciano didn't know if it was the alcohol causing him to act even more rashly than usual, but it certainly felt good and it was bound to get better; if Ludwig kissing back was a good indicator.

-O0o-o0O-

Francis peeked over the sofa he was sitting on, and whistled to himself. He almost climbed over the sofa to join the fun – and he would've if only Arthur hadn't grabbed onto his clothes.

"Let me go you stupid brit!" Francis exclaimed, trying to shake off Arthur.

"Don't wanna~ Bastard." slurred Arthur, smirking, well at least tried to but the effect was diminished by his drooping eyelids.

"I said get off me!" fumed Francis.

"I s..said...nn..." Arthur trailed off, falling asleep.

"Why you…you're always against me! It really pisses me off!" Francis tugged his clothes out of Arthur's hands. Francis once again tried to stand up and join the party on the floor, but was stopped by Alfred.

"What now! Argh! Can't one just go on their business like a normal person round here?" Francis groaned.

"You don't have condoms." stated Alfred dryly.

"…don't need them" argued Francis.

"Then I won't let you, you have aids." said Alfred with a smile on his face.

"I DON'T HAVE AIDS!" screamed Francis, livid. "Fine…I won't go, I'm completely turned off now…never wanted to go in the first place" Francis sulked, but there was nothing he could do against Alfred's steel strength for now.

-O0o-o0O-

Meanwhile a few people trickled out of the bar, slightly put off by the sudden public display of affection from the men on the floor.

Toris didn't know what to do, he was scared of Ivan, but he was sure Ludwig was going to tear his head off if he went in and interrupted them. He truly was in one big mess, but in the end he decided to turn a blind eye and went back serving the remaining customers.

-O0o-o0O-

Only a couple of minutes had passed since they first started kissing, but Feliciano already had his uniform unbuttoned, and undershirt pushed high up on his chest. Ludwig's hands were amazingly dexterous working on the metal buckle of Feliciano's leather belt. Feliciano's fingers gripped Ludwig's hair, running through it, mussing up the organized appearance Ludwig was so proud of.

"Whoa, look at them go." whispered Alfred, peeping over the couch, eyes wide open. He had finally escaped Arthur's death grip and was finally able to see with his own eyes what was going on. It reminded him of a few incidents and conflicts between him and Arthur just a few days ago.

Roderich blushed and tried to look away, but he too was fixated by the passionate actions of his closest friends on the floor.

"Ooh, I'm joining you people too~" squealed Elizabeth, slipping next to Roderich, readying her tools of the trade.

"Oh my...are they doing what I think I'm seeing? How bold!" exclaimed Francis, deciding that he couldn't miss out on such exciting action after all.

"Oi! Toris!" Alfred beckoned Toris to his place, "Do you have popcorn here?"

"Er...no...but I'm sure it can be arranged" said , and promptly went off to fill Alfred's order.

"Oh yes, can you also see to it that those two have everything they need?" called out Alfred, gesturing to Ludwig and Feliciano.

"O-of course" stuttered Toris, turning slightly red and hurried off.

Francis hummed in approval, "Yes, he's doing very well so far. He certainly knows what Feliciano likes. Indeed..." Francis hummed again.

"Oh just shut it and let me record already, I want good sound quality!" snapped Elizabeth, adjusting a few dials here and there fervently.

-O0o-o0O-

"Mnn...right there...YES!...more" panted Feliciano fingernails scrabbling against the wooden floor for something to grip on.

Ludwig curled his fingers into the right spot. The oil had conveniently appeared next to Feliciano's head without Ludwig knowing. But the details didn't matter, as long as it was there; he was going to use it.

Ludwig's grin spread even wider as another strangled moan was wrenched out of Feliciano's mouth.

"Ah! Ludwig I can't take it anymore! N-no...S-st...stop!" gasped Feliciano, trying to squirm away from Ludwig's bruising grip on his hip.

"Don't hold back" ordered Ludwig, in a huskier voice than normal.

"Uh...nn..." Feliciano was unable to respond, too concentrated on holding back his release.

"Didn't you hear me? I said come." Ludwig demanded, running his fingers down the inside of Feliciano's thigh.

Feliciano cried out, sparks exploding behind his eyes.

By the time he had come back down to earth, his body felt so light and satiated he really wanted to just fall asleep. Which he proceeded to do. Throwing a sleeved arm of his eyes to block out the blindingly painful light, he dozed off.

"Oi...Feliciano..." someone spoke, Feliciano felt himself being shaken.

"Mn...wha...sleepy...five minutes..." Feliciano mumbled, lethargic and not thinking straight at all.

"No. Wake up now and do your part already." commanded Ludwig, running his hands up and down Feliciano's body, coaxing him to continue.

"Nnn...tired..." complained Feliciano and tried to roll over.

-O0o-o0O-

"Wow, Ludwig's making Feliciano do it again? Man...is he actually a sadist on the inside or something?" Alfred piped up, watching the pair pick up momentum again.

"Shhh" Elizabeth insisted, frowning while she focused the lens of her camera.

"...Sorry" Alfred whispered.

"Oooh, watching this really makes me want to do Ludwig at least once in my life!" Francis whispered a bit too eagerly.

The atmosphere dropped a few degrees and three pairs of eyes stared incredulously at Francis.

"...I was joking...ahaha~ Of course I wouldn't dare to do so...I was talking about Feliciano." Francis laughed it off and turned back to the scene, trying to ignore the awkwardness.

Alfred and Roderich were relieved at the news that Francis wasn't serious, but Elizabeth turned away a tad disappointed.

-O0o-o0O-

Ludwig shifted some of his weight on to the arm that was pinning Feliciano's wrists together on the floor. It was a necessary action, Feliciano tried to get a little feisty a little moment ago. His other hand, held Feliciano's hip down as he slid into Feliciano at an excruciating slow pace.

Tears formed at the corners of Feliciano's eyes, it was more painful than usual, the numbing effect of the alcohol was fading away. He breathed through his mouth, trying to push down the pain.

Finally all the way in, Ludwig released his bruising grip on Feliciano's hip. He loosened his hold on Feliciano's hands slightly, so he could place all his weight on his forearm beside Feliciano's head. Noticing the moisture on Feliciano's cheeks, Ludwig felt a bit guilty and rubbed them away affectionately with his thumb and gave Feliciano a soft kiss to apologize.

Feliciano didn't struggle even after Ludwig had let up on him. Instead he was grinning madly at Ludwig's rare demonstration of affection, completely unbothered by how Ludwig might react to his grin.

"Again" Feliciano demanded childishly.

"...fine...one more, but it's the last one, you're making me feel embarrassed." grumbled Ludwig, leaning down to deliver a gentle, chaste kiss on Feliciano's soft lips.

"Heheh~ I love you Ludwig~" giggled Feliciano, feeling more than giddy.

"...I think...I love you too..." Ludwig whispered, a light blush coloured his face, but Feliciano never saw it; too preoccupied by what happened next.

-O0o-o0O-

"It's so sweet, I almost want to cry" sobbed Elizabeth, blinking her eyes rapidly in attempt to stem the flow of tears.

Roderich patted her on the back and dabbed her damp cheeks with his handkerchief.

-O0o-o0O-

Throwing Feliciano's legs over his shoulders, Ludwig pressed harder, forcing Feliciano's body to fold almost painfully. Feliciano didn't care though; his arms were thrown around Ludwig's neck, silently encouraging him to come closer. His breathing was laboured – the lack of oxygen made him feel deliciously dizzy and euphoric.

Encouraged by Feliciano's impatient reactions, Ludwig drove himself deeper into Feliciano's pliable body. He grasped Feliciano's leaking shaft, stroking it to completion.

Feliciano cried out, climaxing for the second time that night and promptly passed out. Ludwig sped up his hips and followed soon after. He collapsed onto Feliciano, but after a second thought, he rolled over in order to prevent crushing the smaller person with his weight.

He felt extremely tired and worn out; the day was catching up to him and he wanted to sleep more than anything. But the floor was not a comfortable surface to sleep on, even in his exhaustion, Ludwig could not fall asleep. So pulling his trousers up, he picked the sleeping Italian up and followed Toris (who was conveniently there to show him the way) up the stairs, into a bedroom.

Once upon arriving at the bed, Ludwig literally fell over, pulling Feliciano with him and started snoring into the sheets; unable to stay awake to make himself comfortable first.

Toris couldn't stand to see the two men lying so haphazardly on the sheets without anything covering them, they were sure to get colds if left as they were. So pushing and shoving a few limbs around, Toris was able to somewhat pull the blankets over the two. Smiling he exited the room, closing the door behind him softly.

-O0o-o0O-

Meanwhile downstairs, people started to leave, it was already quite late and many people had already satisfied their craving of alcoholic drinks.

"So, I'll be going. I need to bring this guy back home." Alfred announced, lifting Arthur like he weighed nothing.

"Don't molest him on the way!" Francis called out, "That's my job!" he added.

"Will do~" answered Alfred cheerfully, waving goodbye.

"…will Arthur really be okay?" muttered Roderich under his breath.

"Oh, don't worry about them!" chirped Elizabeth, packing up her supplies. "I'll be home a bit later, so don't stay up waiting for me okay?" said Elizabeth, before rushing out of the door, intent on shadowing Alfred and Arthur.

"Well~ I shall go too and retire for the night~ Au revoir~~" Francis glided away, no doubt to capture his victim for the night.

Roderich too, stood up, rearranged his clothes, paid his portion of the bill and left for home.

-O0o-o0O-

Ludwig groaned, he tried to turn over to escape the ray of light shining onto his eyes. Why couldn't it just shine somewhere else? But he met resistance when he rolled over. Cracking an eye open, he saw Feliciano spread out next to him. That was no surprise, somehow the idiot always managed to sneak into his bed anyway…But the problem was, it didn't seem like he was in his bed…Recollections of the night came rushing back to him.

-O0o-o0O-

A series of loud crashing noises sounded overhead, accompanied by a cacophony of swearing as the temporary tenant expressed himself – not so civilly.

Toris cowered, and took cover, squeezing himself into the tiniest ball he could manage under the counter of the bar.

Ivan smiled, seemingly unaffected by the chaos raging upstairs and turned the page of his newspaper.

Must be a sign of a great day ahead.

END

Hoped you enjoyed the story! One or two years ago I said that I had condemned myself to some USUK dedication but never got round to it hehe~ oops~ Maybe I'll do it soon? -looks away-

P.S. I can't believe I didn't appreciate the awesomeness of Gilbert two years ago.


End file.
